The Curse Of The Lioness
by farflyght
Summary: The O'Connell's are back in an adventure that doesn't feature Imhotep. Impossible! you say? Welcome to the land of the Nile...
1. Back Again

Rick O'Connell held his trusty crowbar tight. He was standing in an underground room, boots filled with sand and surrounded by carvings that covered the stone walls. Giant golden statues of cats with ruby eyes, tall as men, guarded the doorways. There was something about them, something unnatural. He moved closer to inspect a cat. To either side of the head, a torch burned and cast flickering light across the statue. Rick moved to blow the dust from the cat's face, but to his surprise, there was none.

"That's weird,' he said as he looked closer.

'Rick! I think it's over here!'

Evelyn O'Connell traced the hieroglyphics on the ancient door. They lined a figure in the middle of the door, a creature with the body of a woman but the head of a lioness. Rick headed over with his crowbar.

Behind them, a fifteen year old boy by the name of Alex O'Connell was bent in front of a golden statuette on a square stone stand. It was the 3D version of the figure on the door. He wasn't surprised by the weird mixture. He had grown up surrounded by the ancient Egyptian artefacts that his mother had collected over the years. Egyptian artefacts were always strange. Alex turned as he heard the cracking of stone. His father was popping nerves as he forced open a hidden door.

'Why can't these people use handles?' Rick panted as Evie cautiously peered in.

'Because this place was never meant to be found,' Evie answered as she reached for a burning torch.

'Funny how we keep finding places like that.'

Evelyn flashed the torch to reveal the narrow corridor through the door.

Rick eyed the corridor. 'Down there?'

'Down there. Alex, are you coming?'

'Yeah.' He went to follow, and then stopped. He leaned back, grabbed the statuette and placed it carefully in his backpack. _After all,_ he thought, _I did promise to bring him back a souvenir._ He hurried after his parents.

Rick still clutched his crowbar. His experiences with the land of the sand had not been pleasant and memories like that were not quick to fade. Undead mummies, Biblical plagues, sand storms, water walls, life-sucking bracelets and vanishing pyramids. Not to mention his new car being smashed in by undead mummy guards. That was definitely the last straw.

'Oh!' breathed Evelyn in awe.

At the end of the corridor was a room adorned with all things Sekhmet, the goddess with the head of a lion and the body of a woman. Basalt statues of the sitting goddess and wall paintings filled the room without cluttering it. Just like the other rooms before, the eyes were painted red or filled by rubies.

'This is absolutely amazing,' breathed Evie in awe.

'These Egyptians really loved their kitties,' Rick remarked. This was not his forte. It was Evie's and he was only there because he loved her. If he had his way, he would confine her to England, where no ancient creature could take her away from him ever again. But this time, it wasn't his wife who had found out about the underground temple of Sekhmet, but his son.


	2. Previously

Alex came home from school one day with a thick library book entitled, 'Egyptian Myths: The Parts They Left Out'. He became immediately engrossed and his parents always found him lying on his bed, absorbing every word.

A few days later, the book finished, Alex went downstairs to talk to his mum. She was discussing with Rick about whether she should take a few days off her job as Head of the Department of Egyptology and Egyptian Antiquities at the British Museum.

'I think you need the time off,' Rick said.

'Oh, I don't know,' Evie waved her hand dismissively, 'I don't think you really need a holiday if you like what you do. It's just that lately, I've been feeling a little run down.'

'Then let's go. I've heard there's a place called Australia. Alex's cousin said it's an excellent place and she used to live there. Oh, hey Alex.' Rick greeted his son when he noticed he was there. Evie twisted around in her seat.

'Oh, hello darling. Have you finished the book yet?'

'Yeah. I thought you might like to see this,' Alex said as he opened the book at the marked page and passed it to his mother who skimmed the words.

'Alex, this is the myth of Sekhmet's wrath. I've read this before.'

'Who?' asked Rick.

'Sekhmet. She's the lion-headed goddess of destruction and vengeance. It is said that the Egyptians turned away from Ra and the sky god grew angry and unleashed the Eye of Ra, who turned in Sekhmet. He sent her to destroy the disbelievers and she almost destroyed the human race.'

'Wait a second. His eye turned into a killing machine?'

'Exactly.'

'Yeah, yeah, read the next page, mum,' said Alex impatiently.

'Sekhmet was tricked into stopping when the gods mixed beer with the pools of blood. When Sekhmet drunk from the pools, she became too drunk to continue. Alex, I already know this,' Evie said gently, so as not to belittle her son.

'No, you've got to keep going,' her son urged.

Evie sighed. 'However, a papyrus found ten years ago tells the myth differently.' Her voice began to sound more interested. 'Sekhmet was not stopped by drunkenness, but by a golden ankh. The papyrus tells of how the priests of Ra surrounded the goddess and the head priest used a powerful golden ankh given to him by Ra to send the goddess back to the gods' realm. The priestesses of Sekhmet were outraged and demanded that they return the goddess to this realm to finish the purge. So the priests hid the ankh in an abandoned underground temple dedicated to Sekhmet in Memphis. It was the most obvious place as the priestesses believed that the priests would hide it far from the cult's centre. Soon after, the priestesses disbanded and swore to bring back their goddesses, so that she could finish what was started. They were never heard of again.'

'Pretty cool, huh?' grinned Alex.

Rick wasn't grinning. He was looking at his wife. He groaned. 'Oh, no.'

'You know,' she said a thoughtful smile on her face, 'it practically tells us where to find it –'

'No.'

'–and we did say I needed some time off –'

'No.'

'– and I haven't been on a dig in ages –'

'Evelyn, no. Just no.'

'Oh come on, Rick. It's just a dig. What could possible happen on a dig?'

'You know, you really need to stop saying that.'

Evie got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Oh please, Rick, for me,' she said softly with a mischievous grin. 'It'll just be us, you and me...'

'And me,' added Alex.

'Oh no, you're staying here,' replied Rick determinedly.

'Hey, I found the myth, I get to go. Besides, do you really want to leave me here, alone, with Uncle John?' Alex raised his eyebrows.

Pause.

'Good point. I suppose he's coming then.'

Evie nodded. 'It'll be good for him. He's old enough,' she rubbed her nose against Rick's, 'he won't get in the way of things...'

Alex picked up his book and rolled his eyes. 'Really, get a room,' he muttered in disgust as he walked back upstairs. Inside, he was excited that he had found something they had not.


	3. What Could Possibly Happen?

So here they were, under a city, searching for something they'd read about in a book. As usual.

'Hey mum! Over here!' Alex called excitedly. In the flickering torch fire, he could make out some hieroglyphics that surrounded a bloodthirsty painting of the goddess. 'I think this is it!'

Evie shifted the torch. 'What does it say?'

'Those that read this, take heed and warning. Turn back and only look forward. Behind this door lies death everlasting. Beware, beware, the Eye of Ra.' His mother had taught him well.

Evie's expression was triumphant. 'This has to be it. Now, how to open it...'

'Right, my time,' Rick said as he moved in. 'Stand back.' He wedged the crowbar where there seemed to be a crack and started heaving. Not a budge.

'It's too dark in here to see the outline,' Rick puffed as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

Alex saw the answer straight above his head. 'There's an unlit torch here,' he called and pulled the torch down to light it. There was a cranking sound and the torch slowly creaked downwards until it lay horizontal. A shift of sand and the door grated back. Alex's eyes were as big as his smile.

'Cool.'

Behind the door stood a giant statue of Sekhmet, twice their size, with a lotus sceptre in one hand and the legendary gold ankh in the other.

'I don't believe it,' said Evie in amazement as she stepped towards it.

'Woah there.' Rick swung his crowbar in front of his wife. She glared at him as he moved forward and warily nudged the statue with his bar of steel. Nothing happened.

'Honestly Rick,' Evie sighed. She stretched her hands out and up to take the ankh but it was just out of reach. Evie beckoned to her husband.

'Rick, I need your shoulders.'

'Evie...' said Rick warningly. There was a gleam from the ankh that didn't seem to be coming from any torch.

She ignored him and beckoned more urgently. He gave a long sigh and hoisted her up. Sitting on his shoulders put Evie parallel with the ankh. She reached out and pulled the ankh. It appeared to be stuck.

'Ah, mum...' echoed Alex's voice in the next room.

Evie pulled again. 'Not now Alex.'

'I really think you need to hear this.'

'Not-now-Alex!' Another pull and it was free, but the force of her pull toppled herself and Rick. Lying on the sandy floor, she turned the artefact over in her hands. 'Wow, would you look at it Rick?'

'Yeah, nice.' Rich was definitely not happy. He knew something was up. He knew it.

Just then, Alex ran in as he said, 'Mum! It says if the ankh is removed then the taker shall feel the heat of Sekhmet's...wrath...' He stopped when he saw the ankh in her hands.

Rick rolled his eyes. 'Now why does that sound familiar?'

There was a deafening roar and the sand below their feet sank away, to reveal metal grates. The beginnings of flames licked at their feet.

'Go!' ordered Rick. They ran, back through the Sekhmet room, back through the narrow corridor, all the while with sand sinking and fire crackling at their heels. Evie tripped and the ankh spun out of her hand into a far corner. 'No!' she cried.

'I've got it!' Alex shouted as he raced over to the corner.

Rick watched the grates appear below his son's feet. 'Alex no! Get away from there! Now!'

Alex noticed the grates too. 'Woah!' He jumped back to his parents as the flames shot to the stone ceiling.

'Come one! Come on!' Rick hurried them up the stairs and back into the Memphis alleyway. They gasped for breath against the cold walls.

'Can we...go home now?' Rick asked between breaths.

Evie nodded. 'I think...that would...be nice.'

Alex polished the ankh with his shirt, which shone blindingly in the hot sun. He smiled. 'Cool.'


	4. Welcome Home

The old oak door of the English mansion creaked open and into the hallway stepped Mr. O'Connell, followed by his wife and son. Evie put down her dusty suitcase and stretched.

'You were right Rick, I did need some time off,' she said happily. Rick responded with a glare. She kissed him better and then ruffed up Alex's hair. 'And you must be tired.'

'No, not really,' assured Alex.

His mother smiled. 'You should really get some rest. Now, where did you put the ankh?'

Alex slipped his hand inside his jacket and produced the untarnished item. It was shining as bright as ever.

Evie took it gently from his hands. 'Amazing. This will definitely make a wonderful attraction for the museum.'

There was a resounding _smash_ and all three turned towards the living room.

Rick pulled a gun from one of his many holsters and moved over to the outer wall of the room and quickly peeked around the side. He could see some movement on the couch and a hand feeling the floor for something. Maybe a gun or a knife. Rick leapt forward and pointed his guns at...

A hungover Johnathan.

'Rick? You back, old boy? I didn't hear you come in,' he said sluggishly.

Rick looked around in disgust. There were empty bottles, crisp crumbs and cards all over the table and surrounding floor.

'Oh Johnathan!' said a dismayed Evie as she looked around. 'You were only meant to check on the house, not move in!'

'I did not move in, I just needed a place to play cards with a few of the chaps.'

Rick dragged Johnathan up by his shirt collar and pushed him towards the door. 'Time to go, Johnathan!'

'Yes, right, well, I'll, er, just be going then.'

Rick left his babbling brother-in-law at the door and went to help his wife.

Johnathan had his hand on the door handle when he heard a whisper.

'Uncle John!' It was his nephew.

'Why, hello there Alex. Have a nice trip?'

'It was absolutely smashing, just like you.' He smiled.

'Aww, well thank you.' Johnathan hadn't caught on to the joke. He looked around to make sure his sister wasn't nearby and leaned in, asking softly 'Did you, er, bring me back anything?'

'I sure did.' Alex ruffled around in his backpack and pulled out the statuette of Sekhmet. He handed it to his uncle.

Johnathan let out a low whistle. 'Well I say old chap, jolly good show! This is just the thing I need to get my poker streak back on track.' He then looked at the item in his hand, frowning.

'What is it?' Alex asked.

His uncle weighed the statue in his hand, a movement similar to using weights. 'I don't know. It feels a bit light to be solid gold. It might just be hollow.' He brightened. 'No matter. What the pawn shop doesn't know...' He tapped the side of his nose. 'Right! Must be off now. See you later Alex.'

'Bye Uncle John!' Alex waved to his uncle. He shut the door. Funny, how he hadn't noticed that the statuette was lighter than usual statuettes. But then, his uncle was a professional antiquities gambler and would know things like that.

On the way to the staircase, Alex passed the living room. It was clean now. His mum was planning the exhibition while his father mumbled about Johnathan.

'Why do we always leave the house in his care?'

'Because he's my brother. Now, what to call the display?'

'That just means we know where to look if anything goes missing. Why can't Alex's cousin do it?'

'Because she's running a museum! A curator has a lot more responsibilities and I don't want to add to it. Hmmm, what about The Lost Ankh of Ra?'

Alex smiled and kept walking. He was tired, now that he thought about it. It would be nice to sleep in a bed again rather than on a tent floor. He took one last glance at his parents before he trudged up the stairs and flopped on his bed. _I wonder what it would be like to stay with Uncle John,_ he thought sleepily. _Loads of fun, definitely_.

NOTE: for everyone who's wondering about Alex, he doesn't go to school. He's on holidays are far as this story is concerned. He got the library book out a few weeks before his holidays started and the dig was basically as soon as the holidays started. That, and I have no idea about school in England.


	5. Opening Night

Rick fumbled with his bowtie. The amount of annoyance of wearing a tuxedo was nothing compared tying a bowtie. He tried again and he ended up with a knot around his neck. Evie came out of the bathroom in a long red dress and saw the trouble.

'Here, let me. Why can men never tie these things?'

'Probably because it's silly. Who wants a bow round their neck like a puppy?' Rick asked.

Evie tweaked the bowtie, which now looked like a bowtie. 'Oh, but you are a very handsome puppy.'

Rick grinned. A kiss was shared and then, 'Mum! I can't tie this thing!'

Rick's grin grew even bigger and Evie sighed. She walked down to Alex's room, where he, like Rick, had ended up with a knot around his neck. He looked sour. He, like Rick, hated tuxedos.

'Oh Alex,' Evie said as she fixed his bowtie. 'Don't be such a sourpuss. You get to see your cousin tonight. You like seeing her.'

'Yeah,' admitted Alex. 'I just don't see why we have to dress up. Why can't people just wear whatever?'

'Please don't start that discussion again Alex,' pleaded Evie. 'I cannot wait until you finish being a teenager. It is unbearable at times.'

Alex stuck out his tongue, which received a frown from his mother. He felt bad and smiled, reassuring his mother that he would be good and speak when spoken too. Evie shook her head, but she was smiling too.

'Come on,' she said.

They met Rick at the bottom of the stairs and the trio got in Rick's newest car. When they weren't tramping around Egypt, Rick could be found polishing his car. Evie told Alex it was a side effect from when the mummy guards had destroyed his old car.

The car stopped outside the red carpeted steps. The museum was covered in lights, which made it glow like a beacon. It also lit up the sign 'The Golden Ankh of Ra'. Evie and Alex waited on the carpet as Rick argued with the valet.

'Please sir,' said the exasperated valet, 'I just would like to park your car.'

'Oh yeah? I can park my own car!'

'Rick,' called Evie, 'just let him park the car.'

Rick reluctantly handed over the keys and glared after the valet driving his car away. His wife took his arm, trying to comfort him. Meanwhile, Alex walked ahead and met his cousin the curator at the doors.

'Hi Laura,' he said with a grin.

'Hey Alex!' she grinned back. 'I hear you and your parents had quite an adventure.'

'Sure did. Is Uncle John here?'

Yeah, he arrived a few minutes ago.' Laura leaned in. 'Do me a favour and keep an eye on him, ok? It's not that I don't trust him at all, it's just that I don't trust him full stop.'

Alex winked. 'No problem.' He headed inside and could hear people behind him saying, 'Mrs Vincent, a pleasure,' to his cousin.

In the middle of the main hall was the golden ankh, surrounded by a glass case, sitting on red velvet and propped up in a vertical position. People oo-ed and ah-ed over it. On the walls hung posters of Ra, Sekhmet and the myth concerning the two. Waiters walked around with trays of cheese cut as an ankh on crackers and other Egyptian-themed appetisers. He spied Uncle John talking to a raven-haired girl by the golden ankh. He moved closer to them. Uncle John sounded a bit tipsy, waving his wine glass about him.

'Did I tell you that I fought a mummy, in fact, ten mummies? Or was it more?' he said.

'Yes, you did' said the girl, bored. 'And before it was five mummies.'

'Well, you wouldn't think it by looking at me but...' Alex decided to rescue her.

'Hi Uncle John,' he said.

'Oh hello again Alex,' his uncle said happily. 'I was just telling Merisa here...'

'That you were just leaving?' supplied Alex.

'No, no I don't think it was that...'

'Oh but it was,' said Merisa earnestly.

'Really? Right then, must be off.' And he wandered off, slightly confused.

Merisa turned to Alex. 'Thank you so much.' She was sincere.

Alex shrugged. 'He's not so bad, once you get to know him better.'

Merisa didn't look convinced. 'I suppose. So you're his nephew. How old are you?'

'I'll be sixteen next month.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'So you're fifteen?' She smiled. 'Me too.'

Alex was surprised. She looked older. He looked around. 'Where are your parents?'

She shook her head. 'I don't have any. They died when I was young.'

Alex tried not to show his embarrassment. 'Oh, I'm sorry.'

She dismissed it. 'Don't be. You didn't know. So, you and your parents found this?' She gestured at the ankh.

'Yep,' said Alex proudly, 'but I was the one who first found the other version of the myth.'

'Oh, the one that tells of the priests and the Golden Ankh of Ra?'

He eyed her suspiciously. 'How did you know?'

'Your cousin told me.' She answered without hesitation. Her eyes were still on the ankh.

'Alex!' His father came over. 'There you are.'

'Hi dad. This is Merisa.'

Merisa held out her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. O'Connell.'

'You too.' He shook her hand and turned back to Alex. 'You were meant to be watching Jonathan.'

His son opened his mouth to make up an excuse, but his father stopped him. 'Don't worry, I took care of him. I sent him home in a cab. Look, your mother and Laura are about to speak.'

And a hush did cover the crowd as Laura mounted the pedestal. 'Thank you all for coming. The Ankh of Ra is a great discovery and addition to this museum. Now, as I have to use the bathroom'- laughter at this well-known habit -'Mrs. Evelyn O'Connell will give the account of its finding.'

Evelyn looked radiant as she took the pedestal. 'Thank you Laura. The original reason for the dig was from a myth read by my son, Alex.' Alex smiled proudly. 'It gave an alternate version of the myth of Sekhmet. In it, it stated that Sekhmet was subdued by the Ankh of Ra and the priestesses became so enraged that the priests of Ra were forced to hide it. They hid it in the underground temple of Sekhmet at Memphis...'

Alex leaned over to Merisa. 'How cool is that!' But there was no one there.

NOTE: have never been to British Museum, so now there is a big hall in the entrance. If there really is, then in the words of Alex, 'Cool'.


	6. Misfortune Strikes

A ringing phone awoke Rick and Evie, but it was Evie who answered as Rick's articulation in answering a phone after being woken consisted of grunting.

'Hello?' she yawned.

'Evie, it's Laura. You would not believe what's just happen! Someone's stolen the ankh!'

'What?!' Evelyn sat up in shock. 'How?'

'I had just said goodnight to the guards and as I reached my car, I remembered I had forgot my car keys. Just as I reached the steps, the alarm went off. I found the guards dead at the open doors. I looked inside and the glass case had been smashed. Then the police arrived and said that the guards had their throats cut and whoever broke the glass used their bare fist!'

'This is just horrible Laura!'

'I know...but did I tell you that the Inspector who's here is really hot!'

'Laura, you're married!'

'So?'

'Look, wait there, I'm coming over.'

'Okay, bye.'

'Bye.'

Evie hung up the phone and shook Rick back awake. 'Rick! Wake up! We have to go to the museum!'

'Has Laura locked herself in again?' he mumbled.

'No! Someone's stolen the ankh!'

By the time Rick had realised what Evie had said, she was dressed and pulling him out of bed.

'Alright, alright.' He waved her away and got dressed. They hurried over to the museum, which was now only lit by the flashing police lights. They spotted Laura talking to the Inspector. Or rather, he was talking to her

'So,' he was saying, 'come here often?'

Evelyn interrupted. 'Hi! I'm Evelyn O'Connell and this is my husband Rick.' Rick gave a half-hearted wave. 'Laura told me the ankh we found was stolen.'

The Inspector nodded. 'Yes, that's correct. Do you know of anyone who would want the ankh?'

They shook their heads.

'Right then. Thanks for your help. I've just got a few more questions for the curator then.'

Laura smiled.

Rick stared at him. 'That's it?'

'Yes, that's all.'

They were about to walk off when Laura called out to Evie. 'Oh, by the way, I found this where the ankh was. I can't read Egyptian hieroglyphics.' She glanced back at the Inspector. 'Well, not right now anyway. Here.' She handed Evelyn a piece of paper and walked back to the Inspector. Evelyn traced the symbols as she read:

**Ankh of Ra, gold and true,**

**Sekhmet's wrath it did subdue.**

**But now the key shall come undone**

**To finish what was once begun.**

Rick raised his eyebrows. 'I didn't know Egyptians could rhyme.' But Evie was horrified.

'Rick! Do you know what this means!'

He sighed. 'Of course. They're going to bring back the killing machine and it's going to destroy the whole human race.'

'How did you know?'

'Call it a hunch.'

NOTE: yes, phones do exist now cause I just can't remember what year it is.


	7. Egypt, Here We Come Yet Again

'I want to go with you!' shouted Alex. 'I always go with you!'

'Not this time Alex,' said Rick, pointing at him as he leapt up the stairs. 'This time's a bit different.'

'What's different? Someone's trying to destroy the world again! I was allowed to go then.'

'Yeah but you had a life-sucking bracelet stuck to you and we didn't know they were going to destroy the world when we went to find the bracelet!' Rick handed him. On that thought, he turned to Evie, who was frantically searching through the bookcase. 'You know, we should really stop finding this kind of stuff so the whole destroy-the-world thing wouldn't happen.'

Evie rolled her eyes and made no replied. Piles of books surrounded her feet but nowhere could she find an old map of Memphis, which seemed odd because the bookcase at the top of the stairs had everything.

'Looking for this, Mum?' called Alex from below.

Evie and Rick leaned over the balconey and saw Alex holding the book on ancient Memphis.

'Alex, bring that here now!' his mother demanded.

'No way! Not until you let me go with you!'

Rick shook his head. 'Alex, give your mother the book...Why are you moving toward the fireplace?'

Evie gasped. 'Alex, don't you dare!'

'Then let me come with you, or the wrath of Sekhmet gets to keep Memphis all to herself!' He waved the book dangerously close to the fire.

Rick looked at Evie. 'He'll do it. He gets it from your side.'

Evie raised an eyebrow. 'What, destruction? That's you side.'

'No, stubbornness. _That's_ your side.

'Look, if we're going to save the world, again, then we need that book. It has a copy of the only map of ancient Memphis.'

Rick considered. 'Well, it's not like he won't be safe. You are, after all, an incarnated butt-kicking princess.'

She smiled. 'And you are part of the Medjai. And plus...' She gave Rick a knowing look. He realised what she meant and nodded. Evie leaned back over the rail. 'Alright, Alex. You can come.'

Alex whooped at getting his way and accidentally threw the book up when he threw up his hands. All three O'Connell's gasped as the book seemed to fall, slow-motion, straight towards the fire when Alex dove forward Rick-style and caught it just before it hit the flames.

Everyone sighed in relief and Alex grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Mum and Dad."

They smiled back, but not sheepishly. "Don't thank us yet. You want to come, you have to have some responsibility,"

Alex didn't like the way they said 'responsibility'.

Then, the front door opened. In walked no other than Johnathan carrying a smallish suitcase. "Alright chaps, who's ready to make it rich?"

Alex began to smoulder. "No!" he implored to his parents. They were nodding.

"Oh yes," said Evie, "you will be taking care of uncle Johnathan."

Johnathan was puzzled. "I say, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No," Rick promptly replied.

"Oh, alright then."

Alex shook his head. He hadn't got his way after all.

Evie smiled. "Kids," she said under her breath. She was talking about Johnathan.


	8. A Reunion In The Desert

The map of Memphis in the book showed that the temple was actually very close to where they had originally found the ankh. The priests of Ra, in their cunning, had hid the ankh in the safest place: right in front of the priestesses' eyes. The map showed that the temple was basically next door.

Once they arrived in Cairo, they checked around to see how they could make their way to Memphis. By now, the O'Connells had a reputation in Cairo and no one wanted to sell them a camel for fear of whatever terrible consequences would occur. Again, they were right.

'Oh, we are never going to get to that temple!' said an exasperated Evie.

'Now, calm down, we'll just walk,' soothed Rick.

'We don't even know where it really is!'

'Well Evie, I wouldn't worry too much,' Johnathan added as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. He looked at the sky. 'Oh, look at that. Night seems to be falling. Why don't we all get a drink? Not you of course Alex.'

But Alex wasn't listening. Neither were his parents.

'Mum? Since when was midday the darkest part of the night?' Alex asked.

'Since never, Alex,' she replied.

Dark clouds had silently covered the city of Cairo. But there was no thunder, no lightning or any rain. It was unnatural, which made it a good indicator that they were close to

Suddenly, in the distance, a great bolt of lightning struck the earth without any warning.

'Its already beginning,' said Rick.

Just as suddenly, there was a shout and a masked rider on a horse sped past them, nearly knocking Alex over, rushing towards the spot the lightning had struck. Half sticking out of the sack attached to the back of the saddle was…

'The ankh!' cried Alex.

Another horseman pulled up and removed his mask.

'Hello, O'Connells.' It was Ardeth. 'I see not even Allah himself can keep you away from such happenings.'

'Okay,' Rick stopped him, 'before you start going on about our destiny again, do you know what's going on.'

'That girl is going to resurrect Sekhmet to finish her work. That girl is the last High Preistess. Only she can do it. And when Sekhmet arises –'

'The whole world will be destroyed, yes, we know.'

'Can you get us there?' asked Evie frantically.

'Yes.' Ardeth whistled for some horses. 'But I must warn you: this is my first non-mummy encounter. This time, I am just as uninformed as you all are.'

'Great,' said Rick sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, leaping on to his horse. Evie and Alex did the same. Johnathan warily eyed his.

'If it's all the same, Rick old chap, I thought I might just…'

'NOW, Johnathan!'

'Yes, well, if you put it like that…'

They galloped towards Memphis, heading hopefully in the direction of the temple of Sekhmet. They reached the ruins where they had previously found the ankh, but now there was no entrance downward, just sand and ruins.

'Well, what now?' asked Ardeth.

'There's got to be another way in!' declared Evie. 'All we have to do is find it.'

'Yeah? And how are we going to do that?' said Alex without much belief.

'Alex, don't be snide.'

Alex was annoyed. They'd come too late and now there was no way they could save the world. He kicked a piece of rubble for a while. When he stopped, he realised how far he'd moved from the others. He went to turn back, until he heard a sound of…chanting.

'What?' he asked the wind as he peered into the desert.

The chanting grew louder. Alex felt like he couldn't move. He had to wait and see who was doing it. Robed figures grew clearer and he realised they were speaking Ancient Egyptian. They were chanting the writing on the ankh. Alex tried to call to his parents, but one of the figures grabbed him and covered his mouth. Before he could try anything, the figure had a knife to his neck. As they moved forward and took him with them, they continued to chant:

**Ankh of Ra, gold and true,**

**Sekhmet's wrath it did subdue.**

**But now the key shall come undone**

**To finish what was once begun.**

'I say, that's something,' said Johnathan as he noticed them.

'Rick! They've got Alex!' cried Evie and she grabbed his arm.

Rick, enraged, yelled, 'Let go of him right now!'

'I would not anger those who holds your son's life, Mr. O'Connell,' said a soft voice. The owner moved to the forefront. 'You do not want him to become the first of spilled blood now, would you?' It was the girl from the museum. Merisa. She carried the ankh and a large sacrificial knife.


	9. Resurrection

They tied the O'Connells, Johnathan and Ardeth up, but only their hands.

'You shall bear witness to what shall take place,' Merisa told them as they walked to where the O'Connells had entered the ruins.

'I swear, if you even look at our son the wrong way…' threatened Rick.

'Relax, Mr. O'Connell.' Merisa smiled. Rick couldn't believe she had the gall. 'I just said that to scare you and make you comply with our wishes. It is not our nature to kill.'

'Could've fooled me.'

'You don't kill, so you bring back a supernatural being to do it for you?' said Evie in disbelief.

Merisa turned on her. 'How is that any different from you and your meddling that brought the Mummy back to life? Did you ever consider how many lives were wasted because of your stupidity? Do not dare try to guilt me.'

Evie fell silent. In a way, Merisa had hit the button. Many lives, people she didn't even know, were destroyed because she had awakened the Mummy. Though that could never happen again, she realised she had almost lost her son last time because she had read from a book, just a book.

They had stopped in front of where the entrance used to be. Merisa pointed the ankh at the ground. Lightning fell and hit the sand, which in the heat, became a glass floor. Through the glass, an altar could be seen. Merisa raised the ankh up and the earth shook. The altar rose and broke through the glass, sending shards everywhere. However,t he ankh created a shield which protected all of them.

'My friends,' said Ardeth softly, 'do you have any idea how to stop this?'

'None, whatsoever,' answered Johnathan confidently.

'Then I will try.'

Ardeth rushed the priestesses. He managed to knock a path through them as he headed for Merisa at the altar. But she could hear him coming. She whirled around and blasted him back with the power of the ankh. Alex went to him to check if he was alive. He was, just knocked out.

'You will not stop this, Medjai! It is time to finish what was started so long ago!' She placed the blade against her palm and sliced it open, then smeared her blood over the top of the altar. 'O blood of the living, give my goddess form.'

She placed the ankh on top of the bloody altar. 'O ankh of Ra, unlock what was lock, release what was capture, return what was lost, judge what is left!'

The dark clouds seemed to swirl above the altar and again, lightning struck. But this time, it was multiple strikes and all at the ankh. As the ankh began to crack, golden light streamed through and a faint roaring could be heard.

The chanting of the priestesses grew louder and louder. The wind howled and thunder cracked. It began to rain. The blood on the altar ran down the sides and the discoloured water pooled around the bottom.

Finally, the ankh smashed and scattered. The golden light was released and all covered their eyes from its searing intensity. When it faded, the turned to see the figure of a woman standing on the altar, but with discernable cat-like features. Her body was covered in fur, covered by a shorter version of the Egyptian dress she was frequently depicted in. Her feet were lion paws, her hands had claws and her face was a mix between a lion and a woman. To top it off, lion ears protruded through her hair.

All the priestesses bowed before the goddess. Johnathan instructed the O'Connell's to copy them, so as not to be too conspicuous from all the robed figures and become singled out with dire consequences.

The lioness goddess surveyed this scene and seemed to smile, before she roared in the dark:

'I AM SEKHMET, DAUGHTER OF RA, AND JUDGEMENT IS NIGH!'


	10. Judgement is Nigh

Rick, Evie, Alex and Johnathan whispered amongst themselves over the still unconscious Ardeth.

'Now what?' asked Johnathan.

'I don't know, Johnathan. I really don't know.' Evie sounded defeated.

'Hey, that's not the attitude,' admonished Rick. 'We've got through worse than this.'

'No, you have not.' Ardeth was finally awake. 'The Mummy was god-like. This is a goddess. Her powers are unlimited and ten times as strong as were the Mummy's. Now that she has awakened, there is no way she can be stopped.'

'Unless we call Ra,' mumbled Alex.

'Yes, Alex, let's do that,' said Johnathan sarcastically, and pretended to be on the phone. 'Yes? Hello? Ra? Yes, we have your daughter here. Yes, we fear she's about to kill a lot of people. You'll come pick her up? Great, thanks old chap.' He mimed hanging up and pulled a face at Alex. Rick looked more interested. So did Ardeth. They looked at each other, then at Johnathan. He realised that look. 'Oh no. We're not going to call Ra.'

'What choice do we have?' said Rick.

'If Sekhmet exists, then so should her father,' added Ardeth.

'So how do we do it?' asked Alex.

As they continued softly discussing what to do with their current problem, Merisa turned to address her goddess.

'Sekhmet, your high priestess welcomes you back to this world.' She bowed.

Sekhmet acknowledged her with a curt nod. 'Sekhmet, goddess of retribution, thanks her high priestess for fulfilling her duty. However, I sense have been looked away for too long and this world has forgotten its duty to my father.' Her eyes narrowed. 'But I will make them remember,' she hissed.

'When does my goddess wish to resume her judgement,' asked Merisa.

'When her priestesses return to her the implements of retribution. Until then, I will remain here. To help my high priestess to return my implements, I shall share with you the power of the sun.'

'Did you hear that?' whispered Evie.

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yeah, but I didn't need to.' That was Rick. 'That's just one more creature we have to fight.'

Sekhmet leapt off her altar and landed in front of Merisa. She placed both hands on her high priestess' shoulders and clenched her hands until her claws drew blood. Merisa whimpered but did not cry out. Sekhmet opened her mouth and the desert itself roared. A sandstorm erupted and encircled the two. When it subsided, it seemed as if nothing had happened. Merisa now had her hood up. She turned to her priestesses and beckoned for them to rise.

'We will go now, to seek the arrows of fire.' Her voice was different now. It had a decided rasp to it. 'Come, my sisters.' And with that, the cult of Sekhmet headed to Cairo, leaving the O'Connells, Johnathan and Ardeth to the desert.

'So, what do we do now?' said Alex after a lengthy silence.

'What did she mean 'arrows of fire'?' asked Evie.

'They are the means by which I will bring retribution,' answered Sekhmet. The goddess stood before them. With a flick of her hand, the rope tying them up undid itself and fell to the ground.

'Um, thanks,' said a confused Rick.

Sekhmet nodded and return to her altar. She sat cross-legged and began to wait.

Johnathan carefully sidled up to her. 'Um, sorry, hi, do you mind if I ask you something?'

'Sekhmet hears you.'

'Yes, well, why aren't you trying to kill us?'

Sekhmet looked at him. 'There is no need to kill you. The goddess can see that your hearts are pure and loyal to Ra.' She turned to Ardeth and acknowledged him. 'Medjai.'

Ardeth bowed.

'You know her?' asked Evie, bewildered.

'All Medjai know the gods and goddesses of Egypt. We protected the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh was a child of the gods.'

'The Medjai is correct, Princess.'

Now Evie was completely confused. 'How do you know my past?'

'I am a goddess. I have seen Egypt rise, I have seen Egypt fall. I saw the betrayal of Anuck-su-namun and Imhotep. I watched you grow up, Princess. Your pasts excuse your presents. I bring no judgement for you four.'

'Four? What do you mean 'four'?'

Sekhmet raised her hand and pointed…to Johnathan. 'This man is a plunderer of Egypt's treasures. Even now, he has in his pack one of my statues.' Johnathan gulped and stepped back. Alex was now worried, because he was the one who had given his uncle that statue. 'He will pay for such sacrilege.'

'Why 'will'?' asked Rick.

'Ah, Rick, I'd prefer if you didn't make her dwell on the fact that she is going to KILL ME!' shouted Johnathan

Sekhmet glared at them. 'You mortals are full of questions. I am not yet complete. I cannot begin my retribution with my arrows of fire. Once my priestesses return to me my golden bow, I will begin the next noon of its return.'

Rick turned to the others and said softly, 'I say we get my guns out and blast her before that happens.'

'Dad, she's a goddess.' Alex rolled his eyes. 'It makes her immortal.'

Ardeth made a bold move. He tried reasoning. He turned to Sekhmet and asked'Are you sure you want to do this, goddess? Last time Ra sent you, it is said that you went on a rampage and made no distinction between destruction and retribution.'

'This I know. But I had never been called on before. I had no idea how it would feel.' She clenched her fists. 'But now I do and I have had thousands of years to think it over. I will make no mistakes this time.' Suddenly, she smiled, revealing a row of sharp, animal teeth. 'You all wish to stop Sekhmet's judgment, is this correct?'

'Well, if you put it that way…' shrugged Rick.

'Then you may have your chance, though I doubt you will succeed. Once summoned, I will remain in this world for seven days. At noon on the seventh day, if I have not been given my golden bow, I will return to my world, and the judgment shall never be completed.'

'For a goddess, she's alright, huh, Uncle John?' Alex nudged his uncle.

Johnathan humphed. 'Yes, well, you're not the one who's going to die later, are you?'

'Don't worry, Uncle John. We'll find the golden bow, won't we Mum?'

Evie was staring towards Cairo. 'I think I already know where it is.' She sounded worried.

'What? Where?' demanded Rick.

'It's in the British Museum. It's in Laura's Egyptian section.'


End file.
